Another Inanimate Insanity Lost Episode
Hey, guys. I'm James. You might remember me from Inanimate Insanity Lost Episode and its sequel. Well, here's my 3rd creepypasta. P.S. The pictures are made by someone else. The Story So I was on GameJolt 4 days ago, and I downloaded a GameJolt game. But it really wasn't a GameJolt game. It was a file that went by the name of "Inanimate Insanity - The Failure.rar". "Oh, don't tell me it's gonna be an Inanimate Insanity creepypasta again." I said while extracting the file. The folder had 2 files. One was a png file. I clicked on it and it had a picture of Balloon. I closed the file. I then clicked on the other file, a .avi file. The video file was 9 minutes and 12 seconds long. It started out with the intro, nothing out of the ordinary. The episode started out with 6 Inanimate Insanity characters (Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Fan, Apple, Test Tube, and Marshmallow), but Balloon wasn't anywhere to be seen. Fan then said: "Where's Balloon?" Then the scene cut to Balloon in a dark room, crying for 12 seconds, which felt like a century. Then it showed MePhone4 in Hotel OJ, looking for Balloon. Then after 4 minutes, he found a horrible spot. Yes, MePhone4 found Balloon, but he had not seen him alive. Balloon was hanging on a noose with 20/30 gunshots all over him and his eyes gone. Then MePhone4 went to the living room and sat on the couch. After 42 seconds, MePhone4 started crying. But his crying was real, as if his voice actor was actually crying. While he was crying, he started saying the word: "Balloon" He said that repeatedly, with his crying getting louder each time, until it got horribly loud. I had to turn down my laptop's volume, but I could still hear it. Then the quality got horrible for 4 seconds, then the quality cleared instantly, and I could see MePhone4 with a gun in his hands. Then he put the gun into his mouth, pulls the trigger, and blows his brains out. A gunshot sound was heard while he did that. Then it showed the 6 Inanimate Insanity characters heading into Hotel OJ, and they saw MePhone4 dead. "Oh my God!" Lightbulb said. "How can this happen?!" Fan said. The other 4 were silent, but they have the same reactions. Then Lightbulb took the gun from MePhone4, and aimed it in her mouth. "Don't do it!" Everyone yelled at Lightbulb. "Do it, you pathetic excuse for a contestant!" MePhone4S's voice said in the background. Lightbulb pulled the trigger, and blew her brains out. That sound was heard again. Everyone then screamed for Lightbulb's life, and it was too late. Lightbulb was dead. Then a time card appeared saying: "8 months later" Then it showed every contestant in Hotel OJ, dead. And the episode ends there. I cannot take it anymore. I deleted the folder along with the two files. I never want to see that episode again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:More comments please! Category:Template documentation Category:Suggested Reading Category:Goodpasta Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Object Shows Category:New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king